disneyfandomcom-20200223-history
I Only Have Ice for You
September 14, 1990 | writer = Don Rosa | storyboard = Hank Tucker Roy Wilson | director = Robert Taylor | next = "Time Waits for No Bear"}}"I Only Have Ice for You" is the first episode of the Disney Afternoon animated series, TaleSpin. It first premiered on May 5, 1990 on the Disney Channel before making its syndication premiere on September 14, 1990, making it the ninth episode. Synopsis While on the way home, Baloo, Kit and Rebecca are brought down by the Air Pirates because they assume they have rubies on board. Rebecca tries to get Baloo and Kit to confess, but they just act like they know nothing and are just hauling strawberry jam. Shortly after the Pirates let them go, Baloo, Kit and Rebecca make a run for Cape Suzette and Baloo literally tells Don Karnage they have the rubies making give chase. When Baloo thinks they're home free, Cape Suzette air control tells them they have to land because of a cliff passing through the cliffs. Ignoring orders, he flies the Sea Duck through the cliffs, passes the Blimp and makes it into the harbor. In trouble with the air control, Baloo's license is temporarily suspended even when they have a big job to deliver a whole iceberg to a desert prince. With Baloo grounded, Rebecca becomes the new pilot of the Sea Duck, and rather have Baloo to help her she follows a book on how to fly airplanes. After an unpleasant flight, they arrive at the Arctic where they place propellers on a single iceberg to help get it airborne and is towed by the Sea Duck. By the time they arrive at the desert, they are captured by the Pirates and believe that they are hiding diamonds in the iceberg. So while they dig through the ice, Baloo, Kit and Rebecca are sent to the brig. Rebecca tries to get ideas from her book but it's clear that she wants help from Baloo. Baloo gladly volunteers to help as long as she promises to listen. After escaping the brig they make their way back to the Sea Duck in disguise. They find the whole iceberg chumped up into snow. They escape through the bomb bay doors with the chumped up ice and successfully deliver their to the desert Prince. Unfortunately Baloo and Rebecca start bickering again when he says he'll fly on the way home despite the fact that his license is suspended Kit Gets involved as well asking why he can't Fly Cast *Charlie Adler as Mad Dog *Jim Cummings as Don Karnage/Prince Nevarhas Bin-Broak/Dog Rather/Air Traffic Controller *Ed Gilbert as Baloo *Alan Roberts as Kit Cloudkicker *Sally Struthers as Rebecca Cunningham *Chuck McCann as Dumptruck/Gibber Gallery B7Q2BN6CMAAFnQV.jpg large.jpeg|Storyboards for the episode Multiples Personnages Concept 1.png Don karnage 01005.jpg 458320-vlcsnap 00831.jpg Baloo05.jpg|"Just like the book said." Becky01.jpg|"Alright, you can fly." Kitcloudkicker292.jpg 458393-vlcsnap 01104.jpg onlyhaveice4u - 064.png|Prince Nevarhas Bin-Broak Becky06.jpg Becky09.jpg Trivia *The name of this episode is not to be confused with the 1937 Merrie Melodies cartoon "I Only Have Ice for You". *Several shots in this episode were used for the opening **The SeaDuck being pursued by pirates, both in front of the SeaDuck and behind **The SeaDuck flying on its side through the cliffs. **Kit, Baloo and Becky from the window of the SeaDuck **Kit and Baloo screaming **Bullet holes being shot into the SeaDuck **Mad Dog shooting at the SeaDuck **Mad Dog being surprised at what he sees. **Baloo being flung by a rope **Baloo smashing into a wall of ice **The SeaDuck spiralling out of control **Baloo giving Becky the thumb's up **Baloo placing his cap on Becky's head Category:Television episodes Category:TaleSpin episodes Category:Series premieres